Chatter
|born = 32 BBY''See Clone Wiki:Born'' |died = 21 BBY |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 1.83 meters |hair color = Black |eye color = Brown |rank = Private |role = Technician |unit = 182nd Legion * Marrt's squad |era(s) = Clone Wars}} Chatter was a clone trooper who served in the Grand Army of the Republic. History Early Life Chatter was one of the many clones that served in the Clone Wars. He was born in 32 BBY on Kamino. He received training and upon graduation, he was assigned to serve in the 182nd Legion. Mission to Belgaroth Chatter was sent on a reconnaissance mission, alongside Clone trooper sergeant Marrt, Knuckles and Recon, to the planet of Belgaroth. The clones were sent to investigate claims that a local Republic weapons factory run by the Czerka corporation was selling arms to the Separatists."A Trooper's Tale" - Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.8 After the troopers dropped off the ship, Marrt investigated the facility, while the rest of the troopers stayed in hiding. While inside, Marrt discovered Tarin, the man in charge of the facility, meeting with InterGalactic Banking Clan representative Reep Tonith. The shipment they were discussing, FEX-M3 nerve gas grenades, an illegal weapon, were to be delivered to the Separatists. Marrt attempted to steal one, while in the process being spotted, forcing him and his men to retreat into the marsh. Chatter attempted to contact Republic command, but were unable to, due to the fog interfering with their equipment. At that point, the troopers heard a strange screech, which Knuckles believed to be the approaching battle droids. Recon corrected him, and immediately after doing so, the creature attacked, sending him flying. Recon slammed into a nearby tree and died on impact. After witnessing the droidbreaker chewing on Recon's blaster rifle, Chatter broke down and began opening fire on the creature. Unable to hit his mark, Marrt ordered a cease fire, realizing they were in the creatures' natural habitat and they needed to depart with haste. However, before being able to do so, the creature caught him off guard, killing him. Legacy Knuckles would meet his end, shortly thereafter, but eventually Marrt would be able to kill the creature, by using the nerve gas grenade. After burying his brothers under the severed head of the droidbreaker, Marrt collected valuable data, captured Tarin and burned the facility. Personality and Traits Chatter earned his name due to two factors; one, his love for decrypting coding, and two, not being able to shut up, according to Sergeant Marrt. During the mission, Chatter continuously cracked jokes, much to the amusement of Knuckles. However, after the death of his brother, Recon, Chatter became frantic and broke down, despite being bred to withstand stress. As a clone of Jango Fett, he shared the physical traits of Fett, including the height of 1.83 meters, black hair and brown eyes. Armor and Equipment Chatter possessed Phase I armor, painted in red, and possessed a DC-15S blaster carbine. Appearances *''"A Trooper's Tale"'' - Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.8 References Category:Clone troopers Category:182nd Legion Category:Marrt's squad Category:Dead characters